


《他是星灵族》12

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》12

12  
有过一次经验的东海，比赫宰想象中更加主动，不过嘴巴里还是悄悄念叨些傻话。  
譬如在给赫宰打飞机时，东海会认真思索：“你是吃了什么下面才会长这么大？到我们成年之前，你这里会不会长得更大？”  
赫宰听不下去这人的胡言乱语，就探头吻他，结果双唇相抵时，东海那张嘴又开始叭叭：“你别长更大了，我怕会更疼……”  
一时间，冲动的情欲与担心一齐挤满赫宰的大脑，先是完成了当下的湿吻，再是问：“上次很疼吗？”  
东海点点头，又嘿嘿傻乐：“不过平时打球也会受伤嘛。”  
两个人手指相握，能感受到彼此掌心的茧子，赫宰也能瞥见东海因训练而变得青紫的膝盖，但眼前这个人笑得傻兮兮，反倒让赫宰心中的歉意加剧，他不敢看东海亮晶晶的大眼珠，只喃喃：“那，你要不要也试着上我一次？”  
说完，赫宰自己开始冒手汗，就他所知，就算是男人爱男人，大家也会偶尔互换上下，倒也是常见的事。  
结果李东海这个让人捉摸不定的小鬼，三两下就钻进了被窝，爬到赫宰身下，直叫赫宰大喘了口气：“你记得轻点。”  
赫宰自知他的善良也是个毛病，总是与不太喜欢的事妥协，但最起码对方是东海，大不了他可以教这小孩要如何动作。因为他知道，他们是平等的，比起自身的疼痛，他更需要李东海知道，自己是与李赫宰在同一个位置上相爱的。  
东海没有理会赫宰的后面，只帮赫宰口交，技术说不上好，顶多知道收收牙齿，别磕疼了赫宰的老二。  
赫宰慢慢产生些快感，手也不自觉按上东海躲在被窝里的脑袋，说话时声音有些不稳：“再快点。”  
东海听他的话，舌头舔着赫宰的龟头，他能尝到那上面不断分泌着有些许咸味的液体，粗壮的棒身也在他口中时不时抖动。  
过了会儿，东海从被窝里探出脑袋，一头半长发乱糟糟，倒是那双眼睛还是星子似明亮。  
赫宰看着他，先前的紧张反倒消散了些，不由轻轻笑：“干嘛不继续了？”  
东海从上面压着赫宰，自己的那根也直挺挺贴在了赫宰的腹部，他凑过去对着赫宰的耳朵小声说：“我本来就喜欢被上嘛。”  
赫宰：？？？  
他的脑袋就如烧开了的水壶，开始冒气了。  
下一秒，赫宰捏着东海一半的屁股，在那人的臀瓣上拧了下：“知道自己说什么呢？”  
东海虽羞红了脸，但还是点点头：“喜欢就是喜欢。”  
“喜欢被谁上？”  
“被你。”  
一，赫宰此刻彻底成为一只蓄势待发的食肉动物；二，太好了，他不会疼了。  
不过赫宰仅存的理智就是在做如果被金希澈发现了他绝对会死得很惨的心理建设，他在脑中搜索着不会因肉体相互撞击而发出剧烈声响的体位，最后选择了东海可能不太能掌握但最安全也相对舒服的东海上位。  
赫宰老师的指导教学开始，对东海说话时声音温和又柔软：“你试试屁股坐在我上面。”  
东海照做了，小孩听话且害羞的样子，让赫宰老师无比满意。  
由于事先有过润滑，赫宰继续：“你握着我的，把它往你后面送。”  
“啊…”东海面露难色，“进不来吧。”  
赫宰思索片刻，说：“你先把身子往后倒，做过臀桥吧？”  
东海“嗯”了声，也按赫宰说的继续动作。  
好在东海的运动细胞过于优越，他的身体平衡而稳健。  
赫宰用膝盖顶开东海的，他开始情动，说话的声音比之前沉了些：“这个姿势，腿打开。”  
东海咬着下嘴唇，敞开双腿，他看不见赫宰。但赫宰的视角里，东海下半身的无限风光尽收眼底。  
此时赫宰如何做柳下惠，额间已被汗水打湿，有些等不及了：“一只手撑着床，另一只手拿我的往里面送。”  
东海刚一只手撑上床，小孩微微有些形状的腹肌都在颤抖的同时，他的另一只手尚未动作，就被赫宰一个迅猛地挺身钻进了穴口附近。  
“啊！”东海在叫出声的同时，赶紧捂住嘴，眼里又全都是泪水。  
赫宰呼了口气，一只手按着东海的屁股往下压，嘴里还安慰：“宝宝忍着点，马上就好了。”  
此时东海的身子抬起来些，赫宰可以躺着看到坐在自己身上的东海的一切表情，他的紧张、他潮红的面色、他那根直挺挺的老二，一切都被吞噬在赫宰挺入的时刻，东海捶了下赫宰的肚子：“疼，我疼。”  
现在要赫宰停下也不可能，不过赫宰虽然挨了小老虎结实一拳头，还是心系着对方的感受，立刻帮东海套弄了下有点萎下去的老二。  
最后俩人也算汗流浃背的成功完成了进入这一步。  
赫宰为了让东海缓缓，一开始没动作，东海涔涔的生理眼泪往下掉。  
看这人落泪的模样，赫宰失笑：“你可真是个小水龙头。”  
东海委屈地撇撇嘴：“我倒希望自己下面是个水龙头。”  
赫宰“噗”地笑出声，又不敢高声交谈，只揉弄东海圆乎乎的屁股，胡说八道一句：“可你越哭我越兴奋，怎么办。”  
东海被这调侃弄得害羞极了，又有些莫名兴奋，他觉得自己因为赫宰开始有几分沉湎于情事，但表现在行动上却是又给了赫宰心口一拳。  
有时候赫宰感觉自己就是因为抗揍才会被东海选中，他直被打得咳嗽了声：“你再打我，再打我就…”脸上的笑意不减，“我就狠狠上你。”  
话音刚落，东海还没来得及做出反应，赫宰就开始了动作，与此同时，一只手扣着东海的后颈，另一只手捂住那人的嘴：“给我留条生路，别出声。”  
东海点头时眼泪也像小雨点砸了下来，赫宰捂着他嘴的那只手也动了动手指帮他擦擦泪水。  
赫宰开始挺腰快速摆动，下面打桩似的往上抽送，他自诩腰力在球队也是最佳，平常甚至能用胯骨的力量顶着足球待上数十秒。  
对东海来说，这也算是一种甜蜜的负担。不过不消多时，东海的眼泪少了，反倒是嘴里开始哼哼唧唧“不说人话”，赫宰有过之前的经验，知道东海开始舒服了，再接再厉，顺便帮东海打一会儿飞机。  
东海的腰也自然地挺了起来，重心放到臀部，任由赫宰在下面“凿”他，他推开赫宰压着自己嘴巴的手，说出声依稀能辨别出是人类语言的话来：“好爽哦。”  
“不看看是谁在上你。”赫宰是笑着说，眼里却没笑意，倒多了些凌厉的狠劲儿。他的动作大开大合，手掌托着东海的屁股，不让两具肉体碰撞出过于响亮的声音，“多夸夸你男朋友。”  
东海的身体逐渐被他顶得乱晃，小孩咣当倒在要穿透自己身体的男人身上，赫宰也吻上近在咫尺的耳朵，在他耳边吹气：“我这么大，应该爽死了吧？”  
东海觉得这样挑逗自己的赫宰有些陌生，但却不反感，甚至因为这人在床上与生活中的温和模样有所反差，让东海更加兴奋，便对赫宰支支吾吾说：“我好爱你哦。”  
赫宰笑了声，动作放缓些：“嗯，我也很爱你。”  
东海：“哥哥~”  
“嗯？”  
“你累了吗？”东海想着他得回报努力的赫宰，“我动吧。”  
“不累。”不过说这话的同时，赫宰逐渐停了下来，他更想看傻小孩在他上面胡来，“但也想看你好好表现给哥哥看。”  
东海记住了之前的口诀：不要上下动，要前后左右摆。  
他会好好表现。  
不过好好表现的东海却是实实在在把李赫宰当场杀死了。  
那个初识人事的情欲笨蛋，此刻身后还含着赫宰胀大在他体内的那根，却渐渐学会了扭动腰胯在男人身上转圈的招数。因为害怕情不自禁地出声，东海还抬起一根胳膊咬在嘴里，另一只手则被赫宰一把抓入手中，两人十指相扣，赫宰的喘息声也愈发粗重起来。  
东海更像是被心爱之人牵着在那人的身上跳舞，说不上是什么滋味，本来东海以为是他为赫宰心醉，却发现对方也因自己而沉沦。无论是生理上的快感还是心理上的满足，都让他陡生出了灭顶的快感。  
东海摇晃着屁股在赫宰身上摆动时，赫宰也不由叹道：“你好棒。”  
是第二性征的发育自然而然地教会他们如何进行情事，又因为对彼此感情深厚而沉迷其中。东海圆挺挺的屁股不停吃着赫宰的那根，嘴里含糊着小声呻吟，赫宰知道对方快到了临界点，忽然扣住对方的手：“我想看你被我插到射。”  
对东海来说不是难事，赫宰为了逗他又动了几下，那人每次都能顶到他最敏感的点，他只觉得身后都被他深爱的人紧紧填满了，他们的爱是私有且禁忌的，这样想着，东海就发着抖尽数射了出来。  
赫宰也快去了，东海还没射到最后，他亦无法忍耐下去，直接将人压在床上，掰开那人的双腿，自发亲吻着对方还有些痉挛的腿肚子。  
“赫…”东海哭唧唧地喊他，赫宰便倒向他吻了上去。  
他们的肉体交缠，口水互换，嘴巴松开时距离却依然很近。  
赫宰喘着粗气不停夸赞他：“你下面真紧。”  
说完，赫宰的动作加快，他比之前有目的的勾引东海更多了几分混乱，意识都跟着酥麻得有些模糊了。  
本还是在欲海中沉沦之际，东海却突然说：“我想永远都和你在一起。”  
赫宰听着小孩深情的许诺，回过些神，他捉着东海满是口水的嘴巴嘬了口：“本来不就说好了嘛。”  
“那你能不能射在我里面？”  
啊，李东海。  
赫宰又再度陷入头晕目眩的状态。  
他将下面那根不停抽插的暂且拔出来，故意使坏心眼将挺着发烫的老二往东海脸上戳，并说道：“帮我把套子摘了。”  
就像个仪式，东海颤手将包裹着赫宰柱身的那层膜扒拉掉，等待那人再度送入自己的身体时，就好像他们真正意义上的紧密贴合在了一起。  
赫宰能感受到东海发烫的内壁紧紧将它的那根拥入深处，老实说他还有自信可以戴套保持半小时以上的操弄，但现下只不过是片刻的抽送，都令赫宰的四肢百骸燃起无法熄灭的欲火。  
就好像全身的感官都被集中在了一处，赫宰看不清东海那张漂亮的脸蛋，也无心挑逗对方发抖的身子，此刻时间仿若静止，只有下体相连还继续着打桩的动作。  
东海发出了抽噎似的却并非哭泣的叫声，赫宰只觉得他的小老虎在这时候变成了温顺的小猫，他将脑袋压在东海的心口，被小孩出的汗打湿了头发，却能听见格外清晰的、来自东海剧烈的心跳声，“咚”“咚”“咚”……  
他们都开始为这份负距离的接触而颤抖，赫宰动得极快，没有再连根拔出，只在里面维持顶弄。东海瞄了眼压在自己身上的赫宰，男孩顺着下巴坠下的汗也浸入了他的眼睛，他小扇子似的睫毛来回眨着，又大胆挺起上身，对准赫宰滑动的喉结吻去。  
“呼…”赫宰忍得辛苦，觉得是可以射的时候，他低下头，两个人的嘴巴蹭到一起，所有该有的无论是叫喊还是哭声，都被收在这个重情重欲的吻中。  
赫宰射了，与润滑液杂糅的白色精液就这样爆发着注入东海体内。  
东海有一刻失神，他能感受到愈来愈多的温暖液体填满了他，那些体液的主人是他心爱的人，那种被确切的占有、盖章的来自动物性的原始冲动将他击溃。  
“知道吗？”赫宰倒在东海的身上，大口喘气，还笑着说，“会有那种动物，因为发情而给喜欢的雌性做标记，比如在它身边尿尿……李东海，你已经被我做上记号了。”  
东海傻乎乎的乐：“那我是不是会怀小孩？”  
“笨蛋，你也是男的。”  
“对不起。”  
东海的眼里有一闪而过的落寞，赫宰捕捉到，便不被对方察觉到的安慰：“我喜欢你是因为那是你，我才不要你生个和你一样的暴力小鬼，哪怕我质量再好，也只能禁得住你一个人打了。”  
“嘿嘿。”东海好哄得很，又拉着赫宰的胳膊腻歪，“你再试试呗。”  
“什么？”  
“再多射进来几次。”  
李赫宰：？？？  
做个男人，赫宰说着就又压住了东海：“你说得对，铁树都能开花，我必须给你多播点种。”

这次的性爱结束于凌晨，两人也逐渐适应了彼此的节奏，并没有一结束就陷进睡眠。  
特别是东海，他虽然困，但还留有些精力与赫宰窸窣地说着悄悄话：“赫，你困吗？”  
赫宰失笑：“你困了就先睡吧。”说完，继续拿抽纸帮东海清理乱糟糟的下半身，又有些愧疚的往那人的穴口探了探，问，“疼吗？”  
东海带着笑意摇头，半晌后又想起什么，说：“能帮我看看我写的信吗？”  
“怎么啦？”赫宰将擦拭完身体的抽纸揉成团扔进垃圾桶。  
“爸爸说我信上的错别字太多了。”东海有些委屈，“韩文好难啊，我好像真的不太擅长。”  
赫宰忙完手边的事，便拿起被东海放在床头柜上的一摞信件，他浏览了一遍，虽然孩子的字句饱含真情实感，不过这识字水平也就是初中生级别，关键是字迹还乱。赫宰只觉得字如其人这个形容是骗人的，起码在李东海身上完全不成立。  
“笔给我。”赫宰决定帮他修改，不为了东海也得为他爸爸。  
“在床头柜下面有。”东海懒得动窝，就指指赫宰手边的小抽屉，“真的错了很多吗？”  
“小傻蛋。”完了完了，这要是搁金俊秀身上，赫宰起码还能嘲讽他一学期，现如今却只想亲亲眼前小孩的脸蛋，“以后不懂就来问我。”  
不过赫宰目光之所及，看见东海在信纸上画了个虫子似的玩意儿，上面写着“DOG”，便问：“这是什么？”  
东海咧开嘴笑：“是BADA~”又添了句，“刚才趁着希澈哥睡着前画的，是不是很可爱？”  
赫宰：……  
眼前东海笔下的BADA，不说是白梗，单说是狗都不太成立，反倒像生化片里的变异物种。  
面对画伯东海，赫宰却说不出责怪，他找出一张全新的信纸，开始描绘小BADA的模样——这一次，终于能让人看出是狗的样子了。  
“喂，东海，给爸爸寄这张吧。”拿着自己画好的BADA的赫宰，却在转头时发现东海已经梦会周公。  
赫宰无奈，给东海盖上被子，掖好被角。他还没什么困意，精神很清醒，便又在画着BADA的纸上继续写了些字，以自己是BADA的视角，对东海父亲的口吻：  
“东海的爸爸，也就是我的爷爷，您好呀~  
从今天起，我就以东海另一位亲人的身份与他一起生活啦！  
想知道您是否一切都好呢？  
不过请您放心，有我的陪伴，东海在首尔这边一定不会再感到孤独和寂寞。  
您也知道，东海是虽然冒失却善良的好孩子，是距离成年还有一年多的‘准大人’。  
所以，再给他一些长大的时间吧，就算是写错别字也请不要责怪，BADA会帮他多做练习，也会与您一同看着他好好长大的哦。”  
落款也是BADA，化身小狗的赫宰，此刻的笑意已经爬到嘴角，不自觉翘起暖和的笑容。  
因为信中不能说，他就在心里默念了剩下的最后一句话：会看着东海好好长大，也会永远永远都爱他。  
当然，先为了能活到明天，赫宰还是将睡熟的东海小心翼翼抱回了那人自己的卧室。

翌日醒来后，希澈虽然满腹狐疑，前后打探这对小情侣有何异常，不过两人还是紧张兮兮的成功蒙混过关。  
希澈不再多说什么，只命令赫宰负责了他们今天的早饭，还要给他摊个半熟的荷包蛋。  
正在赫宰在厨房忙活时，东海慌张地跑了进来，与赫宰断续说道：“家里好像着火啦。”  
赫宰皱皱鼻头，似也闻见一股糊味儿，但并非是他锅中煮的面条传出。两人便循着这股烧焦的味道，看见了在阳台、嘴里骂着人的金希澈——小傻蛋的精神亲哥此刻正在阳台火烧赫宰前一宿睡过的床单。  
幸好不是着火，赫宰悬着的心却放不下来，他感觉现在再不撤退，下一个被金希澈拿来开刀的就是自己，便嘱托东海一定要好好吃完早餐去上学，他先溜了。  
东海望着赫宰迅速消失的身影，又看看在阳台骂骂咧咧的希澈哥，似乎明白了过来，脸上却还满是笑意，对已经逃到了门口的赫宰清脆地说：“赫，学校见啦！”  
真好，他每天都活在他爱的人的爱里。


End file.
